Museum Thieves
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: A two-shot of a museum theft by Cahills with the Kanes protecting the artifacts. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hi! This is my idea of a strange museum robbery taking place with Cahills stealing something and the Kanes protecting it. Carter's POV and I hope you enjoy! No flames please!_

**Carter POV**

Sadie, Bast and I were traipsing around in an Egyptian exhibit in a museum. Horus and Isis believe something will be stolen. So, we are here instead of relaxing at home.

"Are they sure someone is coming?" Sadie complained. "I'm bored!"

"Patience, kittens, patience," Bast said. "We-" She was cut off by the sound of light footfalls on the hallway leading in. Bast signaled for us to hide. Ironically, I hid behind Horus' statue, Sadie behind Isis' statue, and Bast behind her own.

I looked from behind the statue and saw the newcomers. There was a girl with fiery red blonde hair and a boy with dark blonde hair. They must've been related because they both had green eyes that reminded me of jade.

"Well, where do we look?" the boy said loudly.

"Be quiet, dweeb! The Holts could be right behind us." The girl said.

"Whatever, Amy, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well, darlings, what are you looking for?" Bast asked appearing. The two kids jumped.

"None of your business, lady!" the boy snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sadie snapped back. The boy turned to her.

"You're British?" The girl whacked him in the head.

"No duh, dork, now stop talking! We need to get it and get gone!" the girl scolded him.

"I don't like Cobras, Amy!"

"Just because she's British doesn't mean she's a Kabra now come on."

"What are you in a hurry for?" I said stepping out, deciding it was time for me to appear.

"Because I don't want to spend anymore time in a lousy museum than I have to!" the boy said. The boy and girl connected eyes and seemed to have a silent conversation.

Sadie and I looked to Bast. She shrugged her shoulders. Footsteps echoed throughout the building. Everyone in the room froze and tensed.

"What is that?" Sadie asked me when she arrived at my side.

"I have no idea. Bast?" I asked when she came over to us.

"No idea," she said simply.

"Uhh, what are they doing?" Sadie hissed.

I turned to where she was pointing. The boy was climbing up Thoth's statue. The girl was on the ground, probably trying to make sure the boy didn't fall.

"I got it!" the boy cheered triumphantly. "Whoa, oh no, going down!" The boy fell. The girl went to help but Bast was already moving. She caught the boy and set him on the ground. The girl rushed to his side. Something flashed in the boy's hand. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Thank you so much for saving him," the girl said. Turning to the boy she said, "We need to get out of here." The boy nodded and with a wave in our direction, they shot off.

"Let's go," Bast said to us. We headed back out the window we came in. Sadie went first. Then Bast went muttering and shaking her head, "They're Cahills, of all the things, Cahills."

_What's wrong with Cahills? What did those two take? Who were they? _I wondered.

As I climbed out the window I caught a glimpse of a buff family wearing workout suits burst in.

All I could think about for the rest of the night was: what happened?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I'm sorry that I haven't created this chapter until now, when you all asked for it. I hope you enjoy it, and no flames._

**Carter POV**

"I don't know what happened, Carter! Now stop asking me!" Bast said exasperated.

"But-" I started.

"No 'buts,' Carter!" she exclaimed and left the room. I slumped in defeat on the living room couch. Ever since I woke up this morning I've been pestering Bast about what happened last night.

"_What did they take?" I asked._

"_Nothing," she replied._

"_I saw something flash in the boy's hands," I insisted._

"_It must've been a glare," was her answer._

"_Why'd you call them 'Cahills'?" I questioned._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she said. It was a lie. I could tell because her hair was starting to spike out, like when she's nervous or scared._

"_Yes, you do," I argued. "Why did you sound upset? Are Cahills bad?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_What happened last night?"_

And that brings us back to the beginning of this story.

"Hey, Carter?" Jaz's voice entered my thoughts. I looked up and, in front of me, saw Jaz, Felix, and Walt.

"Yes, guys?" I replied.

"Well, um, a spell sort of went wrong, and Sadie said to ask you to fix it because Zia needs her right now," Walt said nervously. _Again? How many spells will I have to clean up for Sadie?_

"What kind of spell?" I asked wearily.

"Tell him, Felix," Jaz said, nudging Felix.

"Uh, well, uh," Felix stuttered.

"What is it, Felix?" I urged him.

"Some of my penguins got lost in the alley below. I'm so sorry!" Felix cried.

"That's okay. Let's all go get them and send them back home." I sighed and got up. I turned and called up the stairs, "Bast, I'm taking Felix, Jaz, and Walt to round up some penguins in the alley!" I turned and left the building and headed into the alley with Felix, Jaz, and Walt following.

In the next ten minutes we had rounded up all the penguins. I had just finished sending them back when Bast appeared next to the four of us. Needless to say, we jumped when she popped up out of thin air.

"Come on, we need to get back in the mansion!" she exclaimed, worry evident in her voice. "Trouble's coming!"

A cat appeared in the alley way and ran up to the goddess. It looked like an Egyptian Mau.

[No, Sadie, I'm not the only one who'd know that. Didn't I pay you to be quiet?]

"Saladin! Saladin, where are you?" A male voice called.

"Dan! Dan, don't run off!" came a female voice.

"Now!" Bast hissed.

"Hey, Carter, Uncle Amos is here!" Sadie called coming down the steps of the house with Khufu and Uncle Amos.

"We all need to get inside now!" Bast cried.

A figure appeared at the opposite end of the alley. As it got closer I saw that it was the boy from the museum theft. The boy took no notice of us, but the cat. The boy's eyes locked on it immediately.

"Saladin! There you are. Come on, we've got a plane to catch in a little bit," The boy exclaimed. He stooped over and held out his arms. The cat meowed one more time at Bast before strolling into the boy's arms to be picked up.

"Dan! How many times do I have to tell you not to go running off like that?" A girl came into view next to the boy, the girl from the museum.

"Excuse me, children, who are you?" Uncle Amos asked. The two kids looked at him, as if they just noticed we were all here. They turned and looked at each other and had, like before, what seemed to be a silent eye conversation. The two soon switched back to facing Uncle Amos.

"Well, since you'll never see us again, why not? I'm Dan," the boy said.

"I'm Amy," the girl introduced herself. "Now we need to go." Amy pulled Dan away with the cat in tow.

We all kind of just shrugged it off and headed back up the steps. Jaz, Walt, Felix, and Khufu went up first. Bast, Amos, Sadie, and I went up after them.

"Were those Cahills, Bast?" Amos asked. Bast's eyes flickered to Sadie and me. "Oh, there's no harm in their knowing."

"Yes," Bast said.

"What are Cahills?" Sadie asked.

"Not 'what,' Sadie, 'who' are they," Amos corrected.

"Bast?" I prompted.

"Cahills are an old family. They're split into four branches, always fighting. They have started many wars- wars that got magicians killed. Do not go anywhere near Cahills." Bast said before speeding off.

"Wow," I said. I had finally gotten my answer, but it wasn't anything I could have ever thought of for an explanation.

"Not all Cahills are bad," Uncle Amos said. "But Bast is right, you shouldn't go near them."

We all headed back inside. That night as I lay in bed I thought about what Amos and Bast said about Cahills. I had a feeling Amy and Dan weren't as bad as Bast thinks.


End file.
